A Fighting Master: World of Viral Outbreaks
by JuliaChang4Lyfe
Summary: Julia decides to go to the Resident Evil universe first. What will she find? Who will she meet? Read, find out, review, and ENJOY :-P


A Fighting Master: World of Viral Outbreaks

Before I begin if you've read the prologue and the number of reviews received for it then you should know which world Julia is going to first, and that is Resident Evil. If you've played Resident Evil 6 then this story should mostly follow the storyline with some changes of my own due to Julia being involved. I DO NOT OWN JULIA OR RESIDENT EVIL! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The College Campus

"Resident Evil, I choose Resident Evil." Julia decided. The voice opened a portal and responded with a sense of confidence, "Very well young one the portal is open, now go." Julia nodded and stepped through to the first world.

Moments later Julia arrived at the front gate of a college campus. The gates were open, it was night outside, and the environment was quiet, too quiet. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this place…what the heck?" Julia quietly said as she noticed she wasn't in her normal clothes but had on a long-sleeved red dress shirt with an armband on the left arm, black short shorts and fingerless gloves with two black leg holsters that a 9mm handgun in one holster on her left leg and a survival knife in the other and brown boots. Her hairstyle remained the same. (1) Julia then finished looking at her outfit and decided to step through the gate into the campus while having her handgun ready. "I guess I should investigate this campus and see if could find the ones who the voice told me about." Julia said as she climbed through an open window. The silence was still blood-chilling and Julia was getting a slight bit nervous, but managed to keep herself calm. Julia gasped as she found a dead body, but noticed a keycard next to it.

She picked the card and put in her pocket, but out of nowhere the body Julia found wasn't dead and grabbed her legs which brought her to the floor. The body was officially a zombie. Julia grunted a bit from trying to get the body off of her. Julia thought, _"Okay, I should probably use the knife to ensure I don't draw attention." _ Putting her thought to the test, she pulled out the knife and stabbed it deeply in the side of its face. The zombie screamed in pain, but Julia still kept it jabbed in and only tried to cut deeper. After a few more seconds the zombie died and she pulled the knife out and got it off of her. "Whew talk about a close call." Julia quietly said as she continued her investigation. After going through a few halls and rooms she found herself outside in what looked like an after party with no guests, just zombies about 7 to be exact.

"Drat I'm spotted!" she quietly yelled. Realizing no other options, Julia pulled out her pistol and started shooting. Julia didn't have the sharpest aim but her gun could only hold 20 bullets and managed to kill only 5 five of them. The other 2 were only few meters away, but like normal zombies they move slowly. "Out of ammo, shoot! I guess I'll have to do this hand-to-hand style." So for the first zombie it already had it arms out trying to grab Julia so what she did was run toward it and slide stunning the enemy a little bit. Then she grabbed it from behind and did a special throw called Calf Branding, which basically was a throw when Julia grabs the head from behind and throws herself back and spins 180 degrees damaging the head seriously. Unfortunately for the zombie it was instant death. As for the other zombie it was inches away from Julia, but luckily she turned around in time spotted it and when it tried to hit her she evaded with ease, pulled out her knife, and stabbed the zombie deep in its stomach killing as well. With a sigh of relief Julia said, "Whew they're dead. Now I should probably check this place for any ammunition." And so she did and picked up 120 rounds of her 9mm handgun and a machinegun called Bear Commander (2) and 100 extra rounds for it. After reloading her weapons she said, "Alright, now that I'm all set, where do I go now? Hmm, that security gate looks like it needs investigating." Just then her thoughts were interrupted when a door was slammed opened two people showed up. There was a man with dirty blonde short hair, had on pale gray jeans and shoes, with a black leather jacket and a black button-up shirt underneath. This man's name was Leon S. Kennedy. With him was a lithe girl with shoulder-length brown hair, a light purple short sleeved dress shirt with a black button-up vest and a green pendant, and lastly black dress pants and formal shoes. This was Helena Harper. Leon yelled, "Look a survivor!"

Julia noticed but, when Leon said survivor that gave Julia the feeling that the two weren't a threat. The two approached her and Helena asked, "So what are you doing out here?" She replied back, "I'm trying to escape this campus. I take it you two are doing the same thing." "Yeah, were on our way to Tall Oaks Cathedral. By the way I'm Leon and this is Helena." Leon said and introduced. "Pleased to meet you my name is Julia, Julia Chang. I checked around this area recently and found a security gate. It looks locked, but I have the keycard to get inside. Let's go." Julia signaled and Leon and Helena followed. The three got to the gate and pulled out the card and scanned it. As a result the gate opened up and three stepped through and it closed behind them. The room they were in now was some kind of small library. Oddly it set of an alarm and zombies were all over the gate. Leon noticed and said, "Come on we don't have time to deal with these guys the exit's up ahead!"

Agreeing that there was no other choice Julia and Helena nodded their heads and followed Leon to the campus exit. They barged open the door and they were outside and zombies started flying through the windows of various buildings. The three decided to run and heard a female voice come from Leon's earpiece. "Take a right up ahead!" This was a bit Leon's eyes and ears except, Leon isn't blind or deaf. She is Ingrid Hunnigan. As the three took a right, Hunnigan said, "You're almost there just keep running!" As the trio kept running through the horde they noticed a cop car. Without second guessing the three hopped in. Unfortunately there were no keys to start the vehicle so Leon tried to look for the keys while zombies were relentlessly shaking the car. After a little bit of searching Leon found the keys and immediately started the car and drove off. Taking a sigh of relief Leon said, "At least we made it off campus, now all we have to do is just get through town-". Helena finished, "Without getting killed."

Out of nowhere a zombie pops up on Leon's window causing him to swerve and crash. Luckily no one was hurt. Seeing as how the fire from the crash blocked path their Julia noticed a sewer. (3) She said, "This looks like our only way of getting through. Besides it's safer. Shall we?" Without another word Julia jumped down and Leon and Helena followed her lead.

This is Julia's EX 1 Costume (I'll explain what I mean later).

The Bear Commander is an actual machinegun in Resident Evil 6.

Not all of Hunnigan's dialogue will be revealed in the story.

What will happen next? What will await Julia, Leon, and Helena in the sewers? Do you like the idea of Julia kicking zombie butt? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! Please and thank you!


End file.
